A Night To Remember
by Sniffles the Anteater
Summary: The Happy Tree Friends are celebrating New Year's, and Nutty wants to celebrate with Sniffles in a special way. Yaoi, and a lemon


Author's note: Hi, this is Nutty, the usual writer's boyfriend. He allowed me to use his account to test out my writing ability. This is my first attempt at fanfiction, and a lemon at that, so critiques are appreciated. This contains yaoi, so if you have something against that, turn back now. Told from the HTF character Nutty's point of view.

It was seven o'clock when I arrived at the hotel event room. Walking up the sidewalk to the front door. I must have been quite an unusual sight dressed in a bright green suit. I adjusted my pink, candy-patterned tie, and opened the door.

"Hey everybody!"

There was a chorus of hellos from inside the room. Streamers were hung on the ceiling, and posters on the wall. A banner was hanging crookedly. On it was a big "Happy New Years!" I was handed a glass of champagne. In the corner talking was my boyfriend, Sniffles, talking to Handy, dressed in a brown tux, and Flaky in a red dress, her hair actually straight and sleek for once. He offered his glass to them in a toast. Flaky tapped her glass against Sniffle's. Handy just narrowed his eyes as he moved the stump of his right arm. Sniffles' jaw dropped as he realized what he just did. He apologized, but Handy had already moved away. He still had a look of disbelief of what he did. I decided to go over there and say hi.

I walked over there and threw my arms around his neck. I surprised him and he nearly spilled his glass all over his blue suit. Learning towards his ear I whispered.

"Hey there sexy."

He blushed hard. I always knew how to make him blush.

"Hey babe."

"How was the science fair?" I asked, "I knew you were nervous about this one."

"Well," he said, "I did better than I thought I would. There was some tough competition and I got lucky I guess."

"Oh, he's just being modest," said Flaky, "He received second place and a $300 prize."

"Oh my gosh, congrats babe."

I gave him a congratulatory kiss on the cheek. He blushed and took a sip from his glass but I could tell he was smiling. Flaky walked off to comfort Handy. Me and Sniffles were left alone in this corner.

Me and Sniffles just started talking. He snuggled against me and I put my head on his shoulder. I had no idea how much time had passed until I heard a voice in front of us.

"Hey Nutty, hey Sniffles."

I looked away from Sniffles and saw Flippy standing there in a dark green suit. He had his arm around a girl in a purple dress. It was Petunia, for once not wearing her perfume scented necklace.

I got up and hugged them both.

"Hey guys. The party's great."

"Thanks," said Petunia, "So this is your first New Years together,

right?"

Sniffles got up, wrapped his arm around me, and answered.

"Yep."

"So, how did you guys celebrate your first New Years together?" I asked.

They blushed slightly.

"We, um...," stuttered Flippy.

"We spent it home with each other," finished Petunia.

"Oh, ok," I said. I guessed at the real meaning behind it. To say it bluntly: Flippy got lucky.

We just started chatting. I looked over at Sniffles. I knew what I wanted to do to celebrate New Year's, but I knew he wouldn't do anything. He wanted to wait until it felt right. There also the matter of age distance. I didn't care, but the two year distance between us made him cautious. As we sipped our drinks, an idea struck me. I formulated an idea.

"Hey Sniffles, do you want more to drink? I was going to get more and I could refill yours while I'm up there.

He nodded his head. I took his glass up and refilled it. He didn't realize it, but this innocent seeming action had a not so innocent motive.

I had no idea how long or how many drinks it would take to get him drunk. I lost count of how many times I refilled his glass. I never have seen him drunk, so I had no idea what he was like.

Slowly but surely a red flush crept across his face. He leaned against me and cuddled. He was being more loving than he ever had before. His speech slurred slightly when he talked. Time for the next

step.

"Are you ok, babe? You seem a little unsteady."

"Yeah. I just think I'm a little drunk. *hic*"

"You should lay down."

"No, I'm fine."

He walked forward a little and stumbled. I held him up. That managed to convince him. Part two complete.

I led him to the front desk and asked for the key our complimentary room. I led him up the stairs and opened the door. He entered and I followed behind, putting a do not disturb sign up and closing the door. My plan was coming to a head.

"Is it warm in here to you?"

He was sitting on the bed. He was obviously sweating. Not a part of the plan, but I would roll with it.

"Here, let me help."

I helped him out of his jacket and took off his tie. I went to the closet and put it away. As I hung them up I noticed a pile of zip-ties. I grabbed one and closed the door.

"You feeling any better, Sniffs?"

"Not really."

I sat on the bed and hugged him.

"You'll feel better soon."

In one quick motion, I pushed him back and zip-tied his hands to the bed post.

"Wait... wha... Nutty? What are you doing?"

"Something I've been wanting to do for a long time," I said, un-zipping his dress pants.

I smirked.

"Seems like you're enjoying it."

His boxers bulged with a barely contained erection. I reached down and started stroking it through the fabric, earning moans from Sniffles.

"Gah... Nutty..."

"You make such cute sounds."

I leaned down and kissed him. He felt my tongue plead for entrance. He granted it.

For a while we held it, and then I broke the kiss, and moved south. He didn't realize what I was doing until I dropped his boxers.

"Nutty... don't... oh..."

I went to work, licking the length before taking it in. I began sucking and licking. I reached down and undid my own pants and started stroking my own erection. Sniffles moaned, which was the sexiest thing

I had ever heard.

"Nutty... I'm getting close... uh..."

I sped up my licking and sucking, earning even more moans from Sniffles. Knowing that I was pleasing Sniffles so well brought me closer to my own climax. Suddenly, he tensed. I knew he was close.

"Nutty, I'm going to... cum."

He came into my mouth. I swallowed as much as I could. Some say cum tastes bitter and gross, but to me it was amazing. Maybe because it was the guy I loved.

Sniffles laid there, panting. Outside, we heard a count down.

"3... 2… 1… Happy New Year!"

I leaned down and kissed Sniffles again.

"Happy New Year, babe."

"Happy New Year."

As we laid there, I realized something. I didn't smell alcohol. I glanced over at him.

"Wait… you're not…?"

"Nope, I realized what you were doing after the third champagne," He said, smirking, "Quite the actor, aren't I?"

I leaned down and kissed him once more.

"You are amazing."

We laid there for a few moments. I began mulling things over.

"Why... after before... when you said no, did you do this now?"

He smiled.

"Because I wanted you to have the best New Year's I could think of."

We both kissed again. We cuddled against each other and fell asleep. All I could think of as I laid down was that this was the best night ever.


End file.
